Black Candles
by forbiddenist
Summary: Rated for later chapters. Currently shonen-ai. Kamui's a rock star. Fuuma's a aspiring musician who had talent but hated stress. They liked each other at first sight, problem being Fuuma is Kamui's... haha, story gets worse...Discontinued.
1. The meeting

Black Candles.  
  
They were burning. The glow of the candle-light made everything look so perfect and flawless. But then again, we all know that nothing is perfect on this world.  
  
He lay in bed, the black satin sheets tangled around his pale limbs, binding him in soft chains of cold and gentleness. His slender build could have been mistaken for female. His eyes were half lidded, the violet pupils hidden behind thick black lashes. This man was a star.  
  
Not just any star, mind you. A rock star.  
  
He was clad in nothing but a pair of black leather pants that clung tightly to his figure. He looked a little over twenty, his face possessed a childish quality that made his fans go crazy when they saw him in print or in person. He wasn't very fond of the attention. It was this attention that got him in this difficult position to begin with. Beside him on the bed lay his wife, his beautiful, sweet, charming, cute wife that all his friends envied him for. Yes, she was the thing that made his life perfect. Only problem being that he didn't love her. Sure, he loved her, but it wasn't the love that a husband would give his wife.  
  
He had never denied himself the fact that he was bisexual, it's just that he thought he was straight as any other man in the twentieth century. In fact, when he was still in school, he had had crushes on countless numbers of people, boys and girls, even teachers. He was the perfect person. No one could refuse him. Because he was 'the most beautiful thing the world has ever laid eyes on.'  
  
He ran a hand through his tousled black hair, his pale skin flawless in the orange glow. This man was Kamui Shirou. His wife was the one and only Kotori Monou.  
  
Now, he was a rich, rich man, Kamui. His band had sold near three million copies in seven hours. Yes, Kamui Shirou was a very successful man. He lay back once again on the soft water bed, his eyes staring out into the dark oblivion that was the night sky. He pondered on the fact that he felt so empty and lonely when he was fawned over by beautiful people everyday and when he has a beautiful wife that would give the world for him.  
  
But the problem lies in the part that he wasn't happy. He wanted more.

* * *

Fuuma Monou sat in front of the grand piano in the large music shop. He hardly had enough money to buy a key board, let alone a GRAND PIANO. He sighed as he touched the marble white keys dreamily. At least they let him test the pianos out even if you don't want to buy it.  
  
He pressed down on the keys, the familiar tune of a song he had written and been practising on his sister's piano ringing throughout the place. The children that watched stared in awe as the notes came swiftly and smoothly, like an endless river of a musician's bliss. The parents that watched had whispered into their children or spouse's ear, '...will be a great musician, just like the man playing.'  
  
It was a strange life that Fuuma led, his sister married to one of the biggest rocks stars ever and he couldn't even afford a piano. Ahahahaha. This was absolutely hilarious. Then again, he never really met this brother in law of his, let alone shares his wealth. But Fuuma had talent, talent in music. He could play almost every instrument there was out there, even the most native of instruments. He didn't learn all of it for a great career; he did it because he loved it.  
  
He had accepted various offers from music companies all over, but in the end found that the jobs were too stressful, having to reach deadlines and given no time for relaxation and inspiration. He disliked that sort of life. No, he hated it.  
  
And that was the sole reason that he was a poor man with a great talent instead of a rich one. Another thing was that people were interested in him for his looks, the perfectly proportioned face, the honey golden eyes and the slick ebony locks made him a very popular man indeed. Tourists had even come up to him while he was walking down the street sure he was a celebrity.  
  
Alright, back to reality.  
  
He was poor to a state that was pathetic.

* * *

Kamui slipped out of bed, his arm reaching for the black poet's shirt that lay on the chair beside the dresser. He slipped it over his shoulders, getting off the bed, careful not to wake his sleeping beauty. He didn't bother to button up the shirt, his hand once again reached for an item of clothing, this time a black trench coat. He made for the door, slipping on the black boots and swinging open the wooden door, he started toward his favourite music store.

* * *

Fuuma had finished his little composition, and the people had clapped and called 'bravo'. He had smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his skull as his pale cheeks flashed rosy. "Thank you," He muttered softly, before he noticed the young man staring at him from the crowd.  
  
The man was wearing sun glasses (which were not very smart at night) and was clad entirely in black. The man's skin was so pale it scared him. He looked darn familiar.

* * *

Kamui stared at the man that stared back at him. He had entered the shop seconds before it ended and he liked it. No, he LOVED it. And that man looked so darn good....  
  
Almost yummy.  
  
Kamui made his way toward the man. He looked so familiar. He reached up and slipped his glasses off, amethyst eyes staring into golden ones.  
  
"Brother-in-Law"?

* * *

Reviews appreciated 


	2. Kamui, King of the World

Thank you to all the people who reviewed this fic!   
Kamui, King of the World - hahahahaha  
-forbiddenist

* * *

**Black Candles**  
  
They sat at the café, Kamui silently sipping his tea as Fuuma cleared his throat. "So, Mr. Shirou..." Kamui's look made the older man pause. "Kamui. Call me Kamui." Fuuma smiled as the younger man put his cup back onto the saucer and settled for just staring at him. Kamui looked so pretty even under all those clothes. His shirt was utterly unbuttoned, sparing girls the trouble of imagining what was beneath the black cloth that complimented his upper body so well. He was the most beautiful thing Fuuma had ever seen. No one had recognised Kamui under the various layers of black, which made life a lot easier for the both of them.  
  
Fuuma decided to continue.  
  
"So Kamui, how is Kotori? Is she happy?" Kamui stared at him for a moment, his eyes seemingly lingering on his lips and neck. "She's fine. She's very happy." The rock star murmured this nonchalantly, his eyes travelling lower to Fuuma's cotton clad chest. Fuuma adjusted his glasses. He wasn't too comfortable with this rich, beautiful man staring at every part of his body except his eyes. It was almost as if his brother-in-law was checking him out.  
  
Fuuma gathered his black coat around him, feeling cold all of a sudden. Kamui would not stop staring. By now his eyes were languidly travelling along Fuuma's arms, if Kamui had noticed Fuuma's discomfort, he did not show it. "Kamui?" Fuuma waved his hand in front of the other man's face a few times before the man actually stopped staring. Kamui had looked away abruptly, obviously, he hadn't caught himself staring. "I'm sorry," Kamui whispered, suddenly finding the handle of the porcelain cup very interesting. "It's just you look so much like Kotori." Fuuma smiled at the comment. Boy was this man a bad liar.  
  
"She is my sister after all," Fuuma replied smoothly, staring at Kamui's lowered head, bending a little to try to see those amethyst eyes. "Kamui? Are you alright?" Kamui nodded, looking up once again, trying to shake off the embarrassment of being caught. His hand reached for the cup again, taking one long sip from it. The evening was still quite young, though most of the shops around them had already closed.  
  
Silence commenced until Kamui finished his tea.  
  
"It's getting late," Kamui stated; that spectacular voice of one of Japan's top vocalist worthy of its title. Fuuma nodded, gathering his cloak closer around him. Kamui stared at him again.  
  
"Are you cold?"

* * *

"Photoshoot?" Kamui nodded. He was in front of the dresser, easily putting on the contacts he was asked to use for the photo shoot. He had invited Fuuma over to lunch, but Fuuma had arrived two hours early. Strange.  
  
Unfortunately, the time Fuuma came was the exact time he was leaving for a photo shoot.  
  
Kamui introduced his brother-in-law to his band, his guitarist Subaru, bass Nataku and his drummer Seishirou (whee! Such a nice band...drool). Nataku had taken a liking to Fuuma, and the rest had welcomed him warmly too. After all, he was their best friend's brother-in-law, and he was certainly handsome.

* * *

Fuuma watched the beautiful man stand in front of the paper background, his attire nothing but a white long sleeved button down shirt that wasn't buttoned at all but tucked into the tight black pants that almost slid off those slender hips, the only thing holding them up was a black leather belt with a silver buckle. His skin was almost white. His hairdresser had done well in making Kamui's hair look exotic, almost like a picture.  
  
He loved it.  
  
Kamui looked like a fallen angel. His shirt revealed so much of his flesh, and those pants... Should he add on black wings, he would have caused Fuuma a nose-bleed.

* * *

Kamui tried to ignore the way his brother-in-law drooled at him. In fact, he ignored everyone who drooled at him. Everyone except the people he liked. And ye gods did he like his brother in law. But he denied it. He told himself that he did not like men. No, no, no, no. He liked women more than men. It was only right.  
  
He did as the photographer told him to do; smiling that devilish smile he was so used to playing upon his face. He was doing it for some j-rock magazine that was very popular among teenage girls. His manager said it would increase his popularity (as if he wasn't popular enough). He did all sorts of poses, with toys (don't think dirty!), cloth, feathers. He was even told to bite the case of his band's newest single. He had a few shots with his band members, when the photographer requested them to dress up all Victorian. He liked dressing up. He liked it very much. They had heavy make up on their faces; Kamui's skin being pale spared him the uneasiness of hiding the true colour of the skin under white powder. Though his make-up artist had forced the dark lipstick on every one of them.

* * *

It was like a dream. Everyone in his band looked so perfect Fuuma felt out of place. They were all rich and good looking people... Fuuma had to leave. It just felt so wrong to be here.

* * *

Kamui watched in wonder as his brother in law waved to him and his band mates. Was he leaving already? But he couldn't go! They had agreed to lunch! Just as his brother in law was about to put one foot out the door, Kamui asked the photographer for a "pause". He caught Fuuma's arm.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kamui's gaze seemed so determined he just couldn't help stuttering. "I-I just remembered I had s-something on..." Kamui had not let go of his arm. He did not seem to care about what the photographer was saying. "I don't believe you." Fuuma felt guilty all of a sudden, a slight blush on his cheeks, realising the sin of lying to this beautiful man.  
  
"We agreed to lunch, and we WILL have lunch." Kamui's glare was so intense it frightened him. He could hear Kamui's friends sniggering. Seishirou spoke up. "I think we should stop here... We won't want our little prodigy to let loose on a tantrum again, do we?" Subaru replied coolly, that same uninterested look on his face, "He left the studio in such a mess when we stood him up that time we told him we'd go to the movies with him." Fuuma stiffened.  
  
"Mess?"  
  
"Kamui is known for throwing tantrums. You should see the studio now. They haven't fixed the window of the recording studio door yet."  
  
It then hit him darn hard that he did not know his brother in law well at all. Kamui was smirking.  
  
"You wouldn't want me to tell Kotori that you're bullying me, now do you?"  
  
Fuuma swallowed as he heard his weak spot brought up. Kotori wasn't a person you would want to mess with.

* * *

As they were leaving, the photographer had to be shown the way out of the building by security when Seishirou said enough. They had only spent one hour on the photos, and the man was yelling that it was not enough, that he'd be fired should he not take anymore pictures.  
  
The band did not seem to care.  
  
Nataku's friend came to pick him up, Seishirou and Subaru had something "urgent" to do, leaving Kamui and Fuuma to lunch alone. Just the two of them.  
  
They dined at the same café they did last night. The waiter was elated as he took Kamui's order.  
  
Fuuma felt so out of place around Kamui it almost felt wrong just knowing him. 


	3. Moving in

Black Candles  
  
Kamui Shirou was trying very, very hard not to seem like a love sick teenager who just got a date with his favourite star. He realised that he liked this relative of his (that's right. He hated and detests the rest of them) very, very much. He had reasoned to himself that it was okay to like his brother in law. I mean, he thought, I love Kotori.  
  
Being a rock star was a burden. Heavy make up, bodyguards, managers, fans, obsessed fanatics and critics. Funny how half the world is on your side but the other half's against you.

* * *

Fuuma felt very uncomfortable. He felt those violet eyes on him, as if he was sitting opposite his stalker. He felt as if he was going to die very soon. They were dining at one of the most expensive restaurants in town; Kamui seemed to be a regular customer.   
"Mr. Shirou.... the regular?" The waiter had asked when they had only just settled down. Kamui had nodded rudely, not even bothering to look at the man. His eyes were only on Fuuma.  
  
"Umm...." There was awkward silence as he regarded the menu of French cuisine he had never known existed. Kamui seemed to notice his discomfort.   
"Monou-san would like a steak with Bordelaise sauce. Also, a Château Poujeaux 1999, 'Moulis' to compliment." The waiter smirked as he saw the look on Fuuma's face.   
"So it's a Soupe à L'Oignon, Poulet au Riesling, a Mousse au chocolat, a steak, Bordelaise sauce, a Château Poujeaux 1999 'Moulis'." Fuuma was confused. He started when Kamui turned to him.   
"What soup would you like? Any desert?"

* * *

They left for home content and happy. At least Kamui was. Fuuma had found out that Kotori was out of the country visiting her childhood friend Nekoi in Egypt. It would be a month before she would be back. He was starting to find the younger man quite interesting, though he still felt out of place with around him. The man really was exquisite, with that perfect face and feline-like body. He silently wondered how his sister managed to hook up a guy like this and actually married him.  
  
Fuuma let his eyes run over every detail of the shirt Kamui was wearing. It looked nice, scratch that, it looked FANTASTIC. It was as if the article of clothing was meant for Kamui and Kamui alone. The white silk material seemed to cling to his figure like liquid, so smooth and fluid. Fuuma couldn't believe this man was a rock star. He was more of Japan's top model.

* * *

Kamui watched Fuuma watch him. It was ironic actually. The two days they've been closely acquainted they've spent most of their time staring at each other.   
"Brother-in-law, about moving in..." Kamui started, smiling to himself.   
"Y-yes?" Fuuma had a slight rosy tinge to his cheeks. He was plain embarrassed.   
"I was thinking maybe you can move in tomorrow. I don't have band practice or photo shoots scheduled anytime tomorrow, so I can help you pack. Kotori won't mind a bit." Kamui bent down a little, peering up with his most playful smirk.  
"I believe she'll be quite happy."  
  
Fuuma sighed as he watched the celebrity sit down. Those set of amethyst eyes moved over the whole apartment.  
"Fuuma?"   
"Yes?"   
"Do you really live alone?" Kamui looked at the bleach white walls and gleaming marble floor. It was spotless. Fuuma smiled. Yes, it was spotless, but that was just because he couldn't afford to buy much.  
  
Kamui entered the bed room, the entire place empty except for a bed, a wardrobe and a table. Then again, it was appropriate for such a man as Fuuma. Kamui dragged the empty suitcase behind him (Fuuma had said he didn't needed one so he never bought one), amazed at how clean the place was. It just didn't seem normal to him.  
  
Fuuma stood against the door way, watching the beautiful man beside his bed, setting the suitcase on it. He flipped the suitcase open, moving over to the wardrobe he took the clothing off their hangers and started shoving them into the luggage. Fuuma almost choked.  
  
"Kamui! That is NOT the way to pack clothes!"

* * *

They arrived after a twenty-minute drive, Fuuma was granted the permission to drive, probably because Kamui was quite tired from just sitting there and doing nothing (Actually he was so bored while he watched Fuuma scuttle about the place he fell asleep) Fuuma actually had to carry him into the lift and seat him comfortably inside the Porsche Carrera GT1. Fuuma had nearly died when he saw the car.  
  
He parked the vehicle and just sat therefore a moment, watching the younger man. His face rested on his left shoulder, his right arm over the seat belt, his left lay beside him, his blouse lay unbuttoned, revealing part of his chest. His lashes were so thick and long...almost like a girl's. His skin was almost alabaster, his hair falling against the leather as if it was liquid; his features so pretty he almost seemed like a dream come true. Wait. Dream come true? That was just so wrong. No. Kamui Shirou, his brother-in-law was not a dream come true. He just looks too much like a girl.  
  
Fuuma sighed and almost immediately the rock star stirred. His eyes fluttered open slowly, revealing amethyst pools, his lips folded into a thin line, trying to suppress the yawn. Fuuma then realised his face was only inches away from Kamui's.  
  
Fuuma pulled away before Kamui noticed. He often wondered why Kamui treated him so well. Maybe it was....no, it couldn't be.  
  
Kamui wasn't stupid. He knew his brother-in-law's face was just inches away from his. In fact, he had waked up in the middle of the drive back and had kept his eyes closed, stealing peeks at his wife's gorgeous brother when he wasn't looking. Groggily, he stepped out of the car, rubbing his eye, trying to act as 'just woke up' as possible.  
  
Fuuma was amazed at how child-like a grown man could look. He fell in love with that angelic face of his brother-in-law. He looked so innocent, so pure. A chord of desire struck deep inside him, blood rushing to his face. Kamui was headed to the lifts, nodding to the security guard politely. Fuuma retrieved his poor excuse for belongings.  
  
He entered the spacious hallway, holding his breath as his eyes travelled over the large space that was the living room. It was almost like a dream.  
  
Kamui smirked as he watched Fuuma's expression when he stepped into the hall, leaning against the frame of the varnished oak door for a few seconds, letting Fuuma enjoy the space and luxury for a while.  
  
"This way, Mr. Monou." Kamui moved past Fuuma with movements so graceful it was as if he were dancing, not even bothering to turn around to make sure the other man was following. Fuuma followed all right.  
  
"Welcome to my humble abode, now yours as well. You have twenty minutes to put your belongings away before dinner."  
  
Fuuma couldn't believe he was this lucky. He loved his sister more than ever now. Thanks to her, he met this wonderful man, who forced him against his pride to move into this wonderful apartment, to enjoy the wonders of life. He made a mental note to treat his sister to one of his better musical pieces.  
  
Kamui headed out the door, feeling a sense of achievement. He had managed to get one step closer to that striking man that was his-brother-in-law. Wait, why was he doing this again? Oh yea, he didn't like him. He just pitied the poor man. Then why did he just call him striking? Kamui furrowed his brows as he headed for the kitchen, grabbing the apron that hung by the kitchen door.  
  
Fuuma emerged from his sanctuary drawn by the smell of onions and tomato. He heard frying, and he couldn't believe what he saw through the semi- transparent panes of the kitchen door.  
  
Kamui knew how to cook? 


	4. Rival part I

Black Candles

Yuuto Kigai was a successful man. He owned a record company: Waterworks, he had a spectacular night life and he had just seen an old class mate's potential to stardom.

He had stood there in the marble-tiled music store, listening and watching the man playing the Grand Piano. He recognized that face. How could he forget?

That perfectly sculpted face along with those honey golden eyes that seemed to absorb everything around them, that light caramel skin, a body that anyone would kill for... How could he ever forget? The only person in the world that could have rejected him; Fuuma Monou.

He watched as the other man left with another, a more slender, feline-like being. He had heard them acknowledge each other: 'brother-in-law'.

He thought for quite a while. Why had he let him go? He had never once denied himself what he wanted, and he wanted Fuuma Monou.

* * *

Kamui slid the cold thing out of his mouth, his eyes glued to the wide-screen plasma TV he had just bought two weeks ago. Fuuma was seated beside him, eyes trying to stay on focus of the TV programme they were watching. "The Queen of the Damned"... Interesting Vampire movie. Fuuma wasn't into horror and all, but it seemed Kamui knew a lot about the film. He was practically mouthing every sentence 'Lestat' said. Even as he licked at the ice-cream, he watched every movement the actors made; his mind was so focused on it. He listened to the songs of the movie, he had even told Fuuma: "I bought the official soundtrack and I loved it."

He had his note pad beside him, along with a small red pencil, poised and ready to write. Fuuma watched the younger man watch Stuart Townsend climb the wall, and he scribbled down some unknown language into that small little worn book.

As I sit here now, I watch you

I hear your heart beating

No, I will not die

Not so easily

I want to see

Open my eyes to everything

To see past your lies and deceit

To watch you bleed your innocence away

Fuuma choked. The lyrics were so....dark. Kamui had sung it out, his deep voice soft and somewhat.......alluring. He looked at Fuuma for a while.

"What do you think?" Fuuma pondered on what to say for a moment.

"It's great."

Kamui was silent. That was what EVERYONE said.

"I want you to criticize it."

Fuuma stared at the younger man. Kamui had a look that said 'defy me and I shall show you what you would see in hell'.

"It's senseless, a bit too cynical for my taste, has no sentimental value whatsoever and to summarize it all, 'it's horrible.'" Fuuma was silent, watching the celebrity.

Kamui had smiled.

"Thank you." Fuuma stared at the rock star as if he had just gone mad.

"Thank you?" Kamui nodded, flashing Fuuma a playful smirk. Kamui slipped off the sofa to sit on the cool marble floor.

Fuuma smiled. He really could not understand what was going on in his brother-in-law's head.

Kamui Shirou was the most enticing character he had ever met.

* * *

Yuuto sat in the café with his current 'girlfriend'. They sat near the balcony with its dull orange tiles and plastic greenery. He was taking a sip of his tea when he saw that familiar person walk through the café doors. With the same man he had left with at the music store.

Yuuto smiled to himself, not really bothering to catch what his 'partner' was saying. He just wanted to watch the golden-eyed man. He wanted that man to see only him.

To hell with the other.


	5. First Kiss

Black Candles

Thanks to everyone who reviewed Yes! Finally! The long awaited First kiss!!!!

* * *

Yuuto sat upright, his feet on the table of his office, his sweat trickling down his face. Damn the air-conditioning. Always breaking down at all the wrong times. He then got up and headed for the window, reaching out to open it.

"Mr. Kigai?" a voice called from the loudspeaker on the phone. Yuuto had immediately reached back and picked up the receiver.

"What?" He had sent out a letter to Fuuma Monou, that he had been 'selected' from various other artists, that he had been found 'a potential star in the music industry'.

"Mr. Monou wishes to see you." If only he really did... Yuuto smiled to himself, and he had said 'let him in' a bit later than he planned to.

A knock on the door a few seconds later de-railed his train of thoughts, and as the musical prodigy stepped in with all his glowing glory, Yuuto couldn't find the words to welcome him.

Fuuma Monou was standing there, his ebony hair combed back to fully display that marvelous piece of work that was his face. That pale skin and those golden eyes nearly drove Yuuto insane.

"Yuuto-san...long time no see..."

"y-yes...."he was mesmerized by those golden eyes.

"Yuuto-san?" Ah yes, Fuuma.

"Right.....Fuuma-may I call you Fuuma?" He looked to his old classmate for a moment, receiving a look of approval he continued.

"I saw you playing the piano at the music store."

It was frank and breathless.

Fuuma watched his old friend with curiosity. It had been so long since they've seen each other, and since Yuuto saw him at the music store, why didn't he look him up straight after? Oh yes, Kamui.

But still he couldn't help but ask.

"Why didn't you look me up then?" Yuuto looked quite surprised.

"You were with that other guy." Fuuma looked up at him as he was offered a paper cup filled with water.

"You mean Kamui?" Yuuto looked annoyed.

"Yea, whatever his name is."

"He's my brother-in-law." Yuuto paused.

"I know." Yuuto's fingers lingered a little longer than they were supposed to as he handed Fuuma the cup.

* * *

Kamui sighed as he played with the strings of his guitar. He missed the taller man already. Subaru had to throw a shoe at him to get his attention (which was quite strange, Subaru NEVER lost his temper.) Seishirou was laughing like there was no tomorrow at his expression.

"Please don't leave me  
I've been waiting too long  
For this sweet embrace  
I've been wanting to tell you  
I could never forget the time we spent  
Alone in the valley of spring flowers..."

Kamui's finger trailed down his mike, and taking in a deep breath he continued.

"I want you to know  
How much I wish that  
You were just an illusion  
Just a dream that would fade away..."

Subaru did his solo, watching Kamui from a corner of his eye.

* * *

Fuuma was pressed against the chair he was sitting in, Yuuto's hands at either side of him, preventing his escape.

"Yuuto," Fuuma's tone was warning, his golden eyes looking for any mean to break free.

"Fuuma..."He breathed, inhaling the sweet scent of the other man (Hmm... jasmine and roses...sweet!)

And it was then that Fuuma slipped off his chair, onto the floor and to the door in speed that was only attainable by those who were being chased by something life-threatening. (Then again, Yuuto is quite dangerous.)

"I'm sorry; Yuuto-san, but I've got a meeting with Kamui. If you'd excuse me," and with that he left.

Fuuma could not believe that even after all those years that man still lusted after him.

* * *

Kamui was surprised that Fuuma actually ASKED HIM OUT. He thought he saw a pig fly over his head. (Wait, was Seishirou throwing his beanie piggy around again?)

"Ah, sure. Right. I'll be there."

Kamui clutched the mobile phone to his chest.

He stared at the three other people in the room.

He smirked.

"Pack up, boys. Rehearsal is over."

His band members partied the whole day.

* * *

It was a great way to get Yuuto out of his mind, but Kamui was late. And late meaning by half and hour. Thank goodness he expected this and bought tickets to the show two hours before it actually screened. (Yes, Fuuma's a freak. So sue me.) He stood in front inside the arcade; slipping a token into "Ninja Assault" he started shooting those annoying targets that were so easy it seemed sad. He didn't notice the second gun being picked up and another token being slot in.

"What?" He barely turned and he already knew it was Kamui.

There he was, the rock star with all his pride and glory.....dressed in a black turtle neck and a scarf along with those extravagant jewels only rock stars could afford. Once again, the sunglasses covered those brilliant eyes.

"Need help?" Kamui shot down another two of those idiotic guards in green (the ones holding the spears) and smiled as he watched Fuuma smile.

"My, you're pretty good at this, aren't you?"

* * *

The movie started. "Ichi the Killer". Kamui was confused throughout the movie. He didn't get what the whole story line was about.

Fuuma seemed to be enjoying himself well enough.

"Kamui, can you pass me the popcorn?" Kamui barely heard him, he was busy trying to figure out what was happening. Besides, Fuuma wasn't even sure if the other man could even see through those sunglasses.

He leaned in closer.

"Kamui," The other man jerked, turning to face him, and their lips touched.

Kamui's face flushed and it couldgo no redder. Did Fuuma just kiss him?


	6. Rival part II

Black Candles

Hahahaha....Yes, Rivals Part II.

--

Yuuto was left alone in that hot stuffy room in embarrassment. He lay slumped in the chair Fuuma just left, and yes, he could still smell the other man, that sweet scent of jasmine and roses.

"A meeting with Kamui?" He pondered on it for a few minutes.

"Well...maybe I should meet this 'Kamui' for myself..."

* * *

Kamui felt a wee bit of accomplishment. He deepened the kiss, hearing Fuuma gasp, he slipped a tongue into the other man's mouth. He heard a muffled moan as their tongues battled; he could feel himself getting excited as Fuuma started to kiss back.

* * *

Fuuma couldn't believe it. He had to be dreaming. It wasn't possible, this was wrong! Yet as Kamui leaned forward, he couldn't pull away. (Who COULD pull away from someone so cute?) He didn't realize he let out a small gasp. He felt a tongue slip into his mouth; he was so dizzy. But he liked it. He felt hot.

He started to respond, greeting the foreign tongue with his own, playing along with it.

He couldn't breathe.

But it was over to soon.

Kamui had pulled away, laying back in his seat, letting out a content sigh. Fuuma couldn't move. It took a full minute for him to get back to his senses.

WHAT JUST HAPPENED?

* * *

Yuuto picked up his phone and punched a number. He had connections in the music industry that could easily get him an 'appointment' with Kamui. 

"Hello?" A woman's voice. Yes, that was definitely the president of X Inc.

"Kanoe-san? This is Yuuto Kigai." He said, a sly smile played his lips.

"Ah, Yuuto-san! Yes, how may I help you?" The president tried to sound happy.

"I would like to meet an artist of yours...'Kamui Shirou'?"

There was silence on the line.

"Sure. When would you like to meet him?"

"Hmm....How about on Thursday? This Thursday. I'll let you pick the time and place. I have Thursdays all to myself."

He hung up, lying back into his leather chair, he felt good. Maybe this meeting could tell him what Kamui had that HE lacked.

* * *

The movie was over. Kamui's hand slipped into his as they walked out of the cinema, the younger man beaming. They held hands until the reached the outside of the arcade. 

"Kamui...I-" Kamui looked up, those shades still covering those gorgeous eyes.

"Yes?" Kamui looked at Fuuma in a way that would make Antarctica melt.

"...Nothing."

Kamui smiled.

"If you want to continue, we can do so back home." Fuuma nearly choked.

CONTINUE????

* * *

"Kamui, you're a married man." Fuuma stated as he made a turn, looking at Kamui in a way that teachers would a student that had done wrong. 

"I know." Came the reply, nonchalantly.

There was silence from the driver.

"But the person you're cheating on is my sister."

"I know." Again came the 'I-can't-care-less' reply.

They were already outside the apartment, and Fuuma was turning into the car park.

Kamui stared at his brother-in-law as he pulled on the brake. Sure, he loved Kotori, but not in the way Fuuma thinks he did.

"Kamui, I still-" he was silenced by a pair of soft lips, a tongue sliding into his mouth, and hands that closed in on his head.

"Let's not talk about this anymore..." The younger man pleaded, reaching for Fuuma's hands.

Fuuma stared at Kamui as the beautiful person lead his hands to that porcelain-like face. The younger man closed his eyes, those long lashes so perfect it seemed unreal. Without knowing it, he had leaned in and pressed his lips to Kamui's cheek.

* * *

Yuuto sighed. He finally fixed the air-conditioning. At least he hired someone to do it. He couldn't believe how poor people could live in that intense heat without air-conditioning. Then again, why should he care? 

Once again, he lay back in his chair, closing his eyes. He would soon meet this 'rival of love' and find out what was it that Fuuma saw in that little boy that he couldn't find in him.

For one, Yuuto OWNED a recording company. He was richer than Kamui.

Two, Yuuto saw himself better-looking than that Kamui character.

Three, he could give Fuuma a happiness no one else could give him (or so he thought).

And four, he wasn't MARRIED.

Yuuto dwelled on the last point for quite a while.

He then smiled.

"Don't worry Kamui, I won't hire a privatephotographer to spy on your every moment with Fuuma and black mail you into leaving him utterly and completely alone..."

He laughed. (His secretary was peering in and was tempted to call the mental institution.)

"Not yet at least."

* * *

Kamui leaned into the kiss, their second one tonight. Their second kiss in their whole relationship. Wait, did they even have a relationship? 

"Kamui," Fuuma whispered, pulling away, he got out of the car. Kamui's eyes followed him as he made his brother-in-law made his way around the hood of the car to squat beside him.

Fuuma's long fingers gently made contact with his face.

"I can't cheat on my sister, Kamui."

* * *

Kotori took off her hat as she stepped out of the Customs. She couldn't wait to see her dashing hubby again, and she just couldn't wait to show him what she brought back from Egypt. 

He grabbed her luggage, lugging the thing around wasn't very easy, but she managed to hail a cab and head back to her apartment.

(Amazing how nobody seems to recognize her...)

* * *

"Please..." Kamui whispered. He was on the couch, hovering over Fuuma, his arms on either side of the older man. 

"Kamui..." A muffled moan was heard throughout the empty house, hands touched and caressed skin, and weak denials went unheard. Slender fingers tried buttons; the sound of the ruffling of cloth went ignored.

* * *

Kotori pressed the 'up' button, and crossed her arms waiting for the lift. It sure took long enough to come. The security guard said someone was up there with Kamui, that that someone had been living in their apartment for quite sometime already. 

Was Kamui cheating on her?

Well, if he was, he would taste Kotori's wrath once again! (The first time was when he refused to book tickets to Phuket for vacation. I know it's in bad shape right now...God bless them all...)

Ding!

And whoever that b#### was, she was going to get it bad...

* * *

"STOP!" Fuuma shoved the younger man off him, ignoring the 'ouch' that followed the thump, taking in deep breaths, he watched the younger man get to his feet.

"What was that for?" an annoyed rock star grumbled.

They both heard the door click.

"What the-"

* * *

Happy New Year, everyone!! thanks for the reviews!!!! X3 


	7. Rival part III

Black Candles

Thank you for all your reviews! I'm so touched! T-T Group hug! This is for all of my readers! (Forbiddenist LOVES to sound like a rock star.) Happy Lunar New Year! P.S I know this is a badly written chapter...but HELL have I been busy! I wanted to get this chapter done before the Lunar New Year...and I DID! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (ok, so Forbiddenist is becoming psychotic. SOMEONE CALL A MENTAL ASYLUM!)

* * *

"Fuuma?" A very surprised blonde stood at the door, staring from her brother's tousled hair and messy shirt that was barely buttoned to her husband who sat on the floor who was not much better off than her brother.

She stepped inside the house, inspecting the two men again.

"Were you mobbed?"

There was a curious silence for the rest of the night.

* * *

"I'm so happy, Onii-chan!" Kotori was wearing a pink apron, her hands occupied with the task of making breakfast. Fuuma played a small smile, one tainted with slight guilt. Kotori set the plates on the table, humming a nice little tune Kamui had wrote. Her blonde hair was pulled back, her face robust and a bit tanned from the trip to Egypt. 

"I was looking for you ever since I heard you dropped out of X Inc., but I couldn't get any news of you other than that you were still in the country..." Kotori sighed and looked at her brother wearily. Kamui looked at Fuuma in an awkward manner.

"We were in the same company?" Fuuma smiled.

"Who do you think helped you write hits like 'White Chrysanthemums' and 'Hello Stranger'?" Kamui's gaze shifted to his wife.

"You KNEW THIS?" Kotori didn't even look at him but answered in a nonchalant manner,

"OF COURSE, Didn't I tell you?" She set the eggs on the plates, taking the orange juice out of the fridge; she joined the two men at the table.

Kamui just stared at the blonde for about a minute.

* * *

Kamui slumped into his chair, his hair stylist complaining that he should just 'sit straight and don't move'. He was having his hair gelled up into spikes, his make-up artist stood beside him holding his chin almost painfully as she carefully applied mascara and eye-liner to his already dark eyes. He just couldn't stop fidgeting. His legs were falling asleep. 

"Are you done?" Annoyed and bored, Kamui started to glare at both women attending to him, reveling in the fact that they looked at him in fear, reminding himself he would complain and complain well to his manager about this.

It was a Thursday.

Kamui hated Thursdays. Hated as in despised, detested, condemned, loathed. Hated.

But life _did _have to go on.

When the two women were finally done and had scooted off to HOPEFULLY find another job, his manager came up to him and had put his hands on his shoulders.

"Kamui-chan, we've got a change of plans..." Kamui stared at his manager in the mirror. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like this.

* * *

Damn that shitty little bugger managing God forsaken X Inc.! What in bloody hell was the damned woman thinking? 

He had just done his solo photo shoot, practically ripping off the seams that held the fabric together while wiping his make-up on the torn clothing. (I would not want to be it now...XP) He was pulling on his jeans now, Subaru being AWFULLY HELPFUL standing at the doorway ranting about how late he was and holding out his hard-rock café shirt as he watched his best friend struggle with his jeans.

Kamui hopped toward the other man, finally slipping on his jeans and grabbed the shirt from the arm that held it (not without glaring, of course.)

* * *

Yuuto was pissed. The man was TEN MINUTES LATE. Five minutes, he can understand, but TEN MINUTES? Yuuto took a sip of tea, looking around the restaurant, he saw everybody minding their own business, not caring about the famous 'Waterworks' president sitting in their midst. 

THEN KAMUI CAME ALONG.

The rock star stepped into the restaurant, in all his j-rock glory and status. Jewels, shades, great style... He was like a god. (I hate myself. I'm Christian. T-) The shortie turned more heads than he had. Ye Gods, was he

I-S-S-E-D.

As the rocker sat down, Yuuto looked around once more. Almost EVERYONE in the restaurant was watching them. (Or should I say 'him'?) The man was dressed in a simple black hard-rock café tee, his slender legs covered in denim with all his silver and crosses around his neck, fingers and wrists. But he had to give it to the younger man. He was good looking. (Way beyond that, Yuu-chan...) The man looked young, so young he almost seemed childish.

He regarded the vocalist silently, just as the vocalist regarded him silently. The younger man sat across him, sitting in a rock-starish style, just slumping on the chair, the black denim was cut quite loose, and his black and white sneakers were stainless. His face was pretty enough, high cheek bones, perfect skin, beautiful eyes... he seemed to be the perfect mould of a woman. Just that he was a man...and all. Finally, he spoke.

"Kamui-san," Yuuto's voice came out smoothly, just as he expected it would. He was confident, yes, even after the little insult to his ego, he was confident about himself. He once again, regarded the shorter man before him. This 'kid' won't even stand a chance!

Kamui looked up at him; the rocker had ignored the presence of the waitress who stood beside him, eagerly waiting to take his order. The man seemed perfectly at ease.

"What?" The ebony haired man tilted his head to the right a bit, earning a small squeal from the waitress.

Yuuto's veins nearly burst. HOW COULD FUUMA LOVE SUCH A PERSON?

(NOTE: When people address you, it's only polite to address them too before beginning a conversation.xP)

Yuuto's breathing was faster now; he was trying to keep calm, trying to understand what Fuuma was thinking. He took a deep breath and continued.

"I understand you know Mr. Fuuma Monou."

"Yes, I do."

"Are you very close to him?"  
There was hesitance.

"Yes."

"I see. How may I know are you related to Fuuma?"

"Do YOU know Fuuma? How can you just address him like that?" Kamui's tone was a bit annoyed. Jealousy? Oh this was fun.

"Of course I know him. He belongs to me."

If that wasn't the lie of the millennium, Yuuto did not know what was.


End file.
